


With The Men

by Jen425



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Closeted Trans Character, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans man Angelica, also backround marliza and lams, choices AU, for a fic set in the 18th century it sure is queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Angelica hates his body. He hates his curves and his breasts and his… everything! And so he can’t be the woman we know.And, even hidden, it changes everything.





	With The Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Winter's Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808199) by [MysteryWriter36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36). 



> This isn’t actually my hc for Angelica, by the way. She is a Lady and she is a GREAT one. However, I love the IDEA of this, and wanted to explore it.

Eliza falls in love the moment she sees him. Looks into his eyes, and sees infinity… but she’s far too shy to just… go up to him. She’s not like Peggy, dazzling the room, or Angelica, who wouldn’t hesitate if she saw something she liked.

 

But then the man finds Angelica. She watches them talk, watches them dance.

 

Her sister looks as in love as Eliza imagines she might appear.

 

She resolves not to tell her older sister of her affections before. She loves her sister far too much.

  
  


Angelica doesn’t entirely realize it when the dancing is over, so lost in Hamilton’s eyes and his own beating heart. He’s never felt this way before. Every point made in… total agreement.

 

For the first time ever, he finds himself almost grateful for his inaccurate body because it means he can even go after this man.

 

He’s a nobody, yes, but he’s a soldier nobody directly under George Washington himself.

 

Angelica is very certain that he’s in love.

 

“It has been a wonderful evening with you, Miss Schuyler,” Hamilton says. Angelica smiles, and ignores the inaccurate titleQQ just as he’s done all his life.

 

“And you, Mister Hamilton,” he says. “Perhaps we could begin a correspondence.”

 

Hamilton smiles.

 

“Perhaps,” he says. “I might enjoy that.”

  
  


“Who _was_ that,” Peggy asks him, later. “I’ve never seen you so interested in a man before, dear sister.”

 

Angelica smirked.

 

“That, Peggy, was Alexander Hamilton,” he says. “He’s from nowhere, but he is General Washington’s right hand man.”

 

Peggy whistles.

 

“So he is not a somebody _yet_ ,” she says.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Suddenly, it dawns on Angelica that Eliza hasn’t spoken of her night, yet. Peggy, of course, had spilled gossip and stories of every partner she’d danced with, but Eliza’s usual comments had been… missing.

 

“So, Eliza,” he teases in an attempt to figure out what has his usually-quiet sister even more so. “Did you find any man in your sights tonight, dear sister.”

 

Eliza merely sighs.

“I did,” she says. “But he’s already after another.”

 

Peggy laughs.

 

“Then I suppose you must lure him away,” she says. Eliza just shakes her head.

 

“No,” she says. “I can’t.”

 

Angelica finds himself wondering what is going on inside his sister’s head, and, for the first time… he knows his sister like he knows his own mind, but he cannot see inside her mind tonight.

  
  


_My dearest, Angelica,_

 

_I would like to inform you the pleasure that I’ve had conversing with you, these past few months. Never have I felt so engaged in the way I with you you with a being in woman’s form. Perhaps, in the distant future, I might discover what draws me to you like moth to flame, but, for now, I shall enjoy our correspondence._

 

_However, I shall be near to you in less than a month’s time, and I wish to see your lovely face. If you would allow me, of course. I apologize for the curt nature of this letter, and know that I would gladly have you at my side in battle, for you believe in freedom perhaps more than any man out here by my side._

 

_With all hope, seeing your face again very soon,_

 

_A. Ham_

  
  


Angelica smiles. The way Alexander crafts his letters is shear beauty to read. He’s very certain that, if Alexander asked him to marry him tomorrow, he would say yes to him without hesitation.

 

But, then, he notices another piece of the letter.

 

_My dearest, Angelica._

 

His dearest. Angelica is his dearest.

 

…Or was it an accidental stroke?

 

The worst part of all is that he doesn’t know.

 

(Okay, the worst part of all is that he’s acting like a girl with a crush, and of course that Alexander still separated him from men, but, then again, his body would create that assumption.

 

And sometimes, like now, Angelica is grateful that his body allows him to love a man without being labeled a sodomite.

 

Still doesn’t make the wish for his breasts to disappear any better.)

 

He decides not to think about it, even when Peggy and Eliza start teasing.

  
  


“Miss Schuyler.”

 

“Mister Hamilton.”

 

Alexander smiles at him, and Angelica is fairly sure that his heart skips a beat.

 

“It is good to see you again, Angelica,” he says.

 

Angelica smiles in return.

 

“Likewise, Alexander,” he says. “How is the war?”

 

Alexander just sighs.

 

“We’ve made it through Monmouth and Valley Forge,” he says. “And Lafayette believes we can end this war very soon, at Yorktown.”

 

Angelica sighs.

 

“How I wish I could join you,” he says. “This is not my place. I belong out there, with you, my Alexander. I belong among soldiers and men.”

 

Alexander sighs.

 

“Yes, women deserve more,” he says. Angelica hides his sadness at his lack of understanding only through practice. A good thing, however. It’s better that he isn’t found out, and this Angelica knows. Nonetheless, Angelica firmly believes that his sisters should be seen as equal to men.

 

“Angelica…” Alexander says hesitantly, something Angelica has learned very quickly that his Alexander rarely is.

 

“Yes?” he asks.

 

“What would you say if I told you that I have plans to ask for your hand in marriage come the end of the war?” Alexander asks, and Angelica…

 

He’s lost for words.

 

(And a not-so-small part of him wishes for reversed positions, to be the man asking a lady’s hand rather than mistakenly asked as if he himself is a lady.)

 

“I would say that I hope you succeed,” he says at last. “And I can tell you this with certainty, Alexander. If you can get past my father, I would most likely say yes.”

  
  


The war ends. The war ends, and Angelica is married to Alexander practically before he even realizes it.

 

And then he’s pregnant, a new, more powerful wave of wrongness than he’s ever felt before.

 

And, naturally, in the middle of this is when Alexander loses his friend Laurens, although he wouldn’t be particularly surprised if his husband was more than friends with the abolitionist. He’s also sad, in his own way, because Laurens sounds like a man he would like to get to know.

 

Alexander, meanwhile, throws himself into his studies, and then into his work. Angelica helps, of course. As much as he can.

 

He even, eventually, gets his husband to open up.

 

There is a slight bit of humor in the pregnant person comforting their husband.

 

“I feel as if you should be more disgusted with me,” Alexander says. Angelica just smiles.

 

“I am not in the habit of condemning people similar to myself,” he says.

  
  


The child is male, and they name him Philip. Alexander calls him their “sun”, and Angelica finds that an apt description.

 

He helps Alexander write the federalist papers, very soon, and he’s reminded once again why he has no love of Burr.

 

Then Jefferson gets back.

 

Angelica probably takes too much joy in terrifying Jefferson, but, well, there’s only so much a “woman” can do, in politics. Someday, maybe, his body or his true self might allow him more, but, for now, he’s trapped in a body that he sometimes wishes to mutilate.

 

Especially around the time he gives birth to Elizabeth.

 

Nonetheless…

 

“Eliza will be visiting this summer,” he says. “Perhaps we could expedite your plan, and we could all go stay with our father for the later half of summer.”

 

Alexander just hmms. Angelica huffs.

 

“Alexander,” he says, warningly. Alexander sighs, but turns his attention to him nonetheless.

 

“I can’t stop until I get this plan through Congress,” he says. Angelica laughs.

 

“Did I ask you otherwise?” he asks. “I asked to help you in an attempt to expedite the process.”

  
  


And, because of this, he and Eliza are there when Miss Maria Reynolds knocks on the door.

 

Angelica offers to let her stay the night, Eliza… does everything else. The woman ends up… essentially moving in along with her daughter, Susan. She goes with them upstate during the latter half of summer, and Angelica pretends to ignore that his sister is sneaking out with her each night.

 

He loves his sister, and Maria deserves more than her asshole husband. And, hey, they’re women, so the worst that could happen is public shame, not death.

 

But, honestly, why would that happen?

 

Angelica resolves to just enjoy his summer, and their victory.

 

Surely, things can’t go _too_ terribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
